Meeting of a Lifetime
by moi-moi819
Summary: A once in a lifetime opportunity presents itself to Kagome, who is more than eager to accept. Who in their right mind would pass up a chance to meet the newly single Yami Motou? ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its title therein. moimoi819 did not profit from this fan fiction in any way. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: So… I'm in a good mood right now guys. No, I don't have a "Ties That Bind" update so don't ask. -_- I'm not even half way done yet. I can tell you guys are getting impatient, but hang on for a couple more days. I promise that it will be worth the wait. For those of you assuming, no I will not randomly kill off Anzu's character. I'm pretty sure that didn't happen in the anime _or_ the manga. ^.^

~:~

"Taxi!" Kagome yelled and waved her arm frantically in the air. She bounced on her toes near the edge of the New York sidewalk, feeling a particularly cold breeze whip against her face and makes her teeth chatter. The yellow cab pulled up next to the curb with a squeal of its brakes. With a relieved sigh, Kagome pulled the cold cab door open and slid inside. Although she wore a black coat over her navy sweater and tank top and a pair of black dress pants, she still could feel the chill of the city.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked peeking back at her in question. Kagome paused in warming her hands to answer.

"53rd and 5th please," she answered and began searching through her bag. With a triumphant smile, she pulled out her tube of Chap Stick before reapplying another coat to her lips.

She had woken up ate this morning and didn't have enough time to make a decent breakfast. Luckily, there was a Starbucks outside her apartment building. The line was unusually short and fast-moving, but Kagome wasn't complaining. Today was very important.

As she had gotten home last night, she had stepped in to hear her boss on her answering machine. She had just been assigned the biggest interview of her career as a reporter. She was to interview none other than Motou Yami the current King of Games. He had recently won the title from his brother at a Duel Monsters tournament in Monaco.

Once she had found his out, she had immediately called home. Souta knew everything about this card game and was a major help. Her crash course in the game would leave her with knowledge on at least the basics.

"Here you go miss," the driver said. Kagome peeked over the seat to double check the fare. Pulling out a bill out of her wallet, she handed it to him before leaving the cab. She watched as the light above the cab lit up once again as he took off down the street. Turning, Kagome entered her workplace with an optimistic smile and reddened nose.

~:~

"Are you sure you can handle this, Kagome? If not, tell me now and I'll send someone more prepared."

Kagome felt her mouth open in shock and slight hurt. Kagome shook her head in the negative once. "That won't be necessary, Ms. Meade. I can handle this," Kagome says with as much conviction as she possibly could. She stared at her middle-aged boss with pleading eyes, but kept her hands from clasping in front of her. Judy Meade stared back at Kagome with an unchanging expression and a stern face. She brought a slender finger up to her dark brown hair to scratch an itch on her scalp.

"Alright. I have faith in you Higurashi. Don't mess this up," Judy says before picking up the manila envelope from her desk and handing it to her twenty-five-year-old reporter. Kagome let a dazzling smile light up her face in glee. She took the envelope happily before nodding her head once in understanding.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Meade. I won't let you down," Kagome says. She stands quickly and exits the office. As soon as she left the room, Kagome was bombarded with questions by her close friend Sango Hitachi.

"What happened?" Sango questioned anxiously.

"I got it!" Kagome squeals happily. Sango laughs at her glee while embracing her friend. The two remain still, arousing the curiosity of other employees on the floor.

"That's great! When do you leave?" Sango asked.

"I haven't checked," Kagome starts and opens the envelope. She pulled out the round-trip ticket to Tokyo, Japan as well as other files such as addresses and reservations. "I leave in three days."

"Good. That's just long enough to get you some new clothes," Sang says and loops her arms through Kagome's. She begins to lead her friend to the elevators, despite Kagome's protests.

"Sango-chan, I don't have money for that!" Kagome said. She reserved the use of honorifics for family and Sango due to their similar origins of Japan. When speaking to Americans, she refrained from it.

Sango wasn't hearing any of her protests however. "We'll put it on my card," Sango dismissed as she hut the elevator doors behind them, disregarding the fact that they still had a full work day remaining.

~:~

Four days later, Kagome found herself swimming in a sea of regret. She had foolishly allowed herself to be talked into buying a new wardrobe of clothes she would never wear by Sango. She searched through her suitcase, growing more and more frantic with every pencil skirt and pair of heels.

It was twice as warm in Japan as it was in New York, but Kagome was still filled with doubt. With a moan of defeat, Kagome grabbed the closest thing to her. This was not her style at all. Kagome preferred more conservative clothes. She was simply an old-fashioned girl.

Hopefully, all that she had read about Motou Yami was correct. He was very serious and professional. Lie her, he had just gotten out or a relationship. Mazaki Anzu, his girlfriend of three years had cheated on him with her dance partner while she was away for a performance in the UK. He seemed to handle the situation rather well, not holding any malice towards her.

"Let's do this," Kagome said, giving herself one last pep talk as she finished applying one last coat of red lip stick to her lips and grabbing her clutch. She left her hotel room and strode towards the elevators in her black, peep-toe pumps.

~:~

Yami got out of his black, 2009 Audi R8 before letting his violet eyes scan the area. He was to meet a reporter for a private interview this morning at a restaurant inside a nearby high class hotel. He handed the key to the valet before slipping a hand into his pocket and making his way to the entrance without a word.

Rather than ask for directions, his eyes read the signs that lead him to where his interview was to take place. He approached the woman at the podium before speaking aloud the name of the reservation."Higurashi," he said.

She didn't look up immediately, but when she did, a gasp left her lips. "You're… Um, right this way," she says and takes a menu into hr trembling hands.

Yami followed her wordlessly. He didn't care for the added affects of fame- interviews being at the top of the list. It was always the same mundane questions that left him bored and uninterested. Yugi had to coax him into this nonstop.

As he walked, Yami was pleased to see that they were moving away from the crowd of people gathered for breakfast and into a more secluded part of the restaurant. It came to the point where there were only two occupied tables. One held a busy male who read a newspaper. Yami dismissed him as his interviewer immediately. The other held a young woman. She seemed to be fighting with her jacket. He wasn't sure whether she was attempting to remove it or put it on. Perhaps the man was his interviewer?

After some time, she removed the jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She wore a black pencil skirt as well a black, plunge neck halter top. A small amount of make-up graced her face. She was thin, but not too thin like many of the women who ran in his circle. Her long, midnight hair looked soft to the touch. She was very beautiful.

"Here we are," the hostess said. Yami took his seat across from the young woman before resting his eyes on her again. "Can I get you anything to start?"

"A glass of water please," Yami spoke and turned to the hostess to see her staring at him with her notepad and pen in hand. He then turned to his companion in question. She seemed to be staring at him with her wide, doe eyes. He stared back, not in question or accusation, allowing her to make her assessment.

After some time, she ducked her head and shoved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine. Thank you," she said and cleared her throat. Yami blinked once. Her voice suited her. It was soft and angelic. He waited for her to speak again. "Hello. My name is Higurashi Kagome. But, you probably already know that."

"That's alright. My name is Motou Yami," he says. She begins to stare at him again, not speaking. Yami found that he did not mind her stares. Her eyes seemed to have no walls or guards. Just as she searched others for answers, her eyes allowed others entry to her feelings and emotions. "Let's get started. Shall we?"

~:~

By the end of their meal, Kagome found herself more at ease and stressed than the moment she sat down at her able. She felt certain amounts of ease being in Yami presence. Being a few feet away from him was not only relaxing. It was maddening.

He was more than the heartthrob the gossip magazines made him out to be- so much more. Even with his outrageous hairstyle, he was the single most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Seeing him in his fitted suit left her feeling large amounts of sexual frustration that she had well buried since her last boyfriend. His violet eyes never left hers other than when he ate or drank. Once again, she crossed her legs.

With his regal look and posture, Yami seemed to ooze superiority. His voice was enticing, soothing, strong, and aggressive simultaneously without it raising an octave. It took her forever to stop blushing and remain focused.

By the end of their meal, she could only nod and smile when he asked her to meet him at a nearby restaurant the next day. Although he had been extremely professional with her, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that he had been subtly flirting with her. Or perhaps was she imagining it? Maybe he just came off as flirty? He couldn't help it that he was the perfect male specimen.

~:~

"_Describe him to me one more time," _Sango spoke over the receiver.

Kagome let out a laugh and tugged on the sleeve of her sweater once again. She was relaxing on her bed after her breakfast meeting with _the _Motou Yami. "He's really confident, commanding, polite, regal, and…" Kagome started, running out of adequate adjectives. How does one describe Motou Yami?

"_I believe you forgot drop-dead gorgeous with the body of a god," _Sango says causing Kagome to laugh again.

"I'm trying to be professional, Sango-chan. I'm not going to hit on him," Kagome says and rolls onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. A mental image of Yami appeared before her eyes.

_"You should. If what you've told me is correct, he's definitely into you. You should go for it. You deserve happiness."_

"But what if he rejects me?" Kagome asks biting her thumbnail. She didn't wish for a repeat of her last relationship.

"_He's not Inuyasha. Yami has class. Besides, he would have to be gay to turn you down and it's quite obvious that he's not. Just go for it, worst case, he says no. You got the interview already right? You already did your job and h still wants to see you,"_ Sango encouraged. Kagome let out a sigh.

"I…guess you're right…"

"_Of course I am. Now go pick out something nice for your date. Talk to you soon." _Sango had hung up before Kagome could correct her. It wasn't a date. Was it?

~:~

Yugi had waited up for Yami in the living room. He flipped through the channels on the TV again, landing on a re-run of his and Yami's latest duel in Monaco. When he heard the door shut, he muted the television. Eagerly, he turned to the doorway to await Yami. "So, how was it?" he asked.

Yami seemed to think over his response with a smile. "It was… nice. I'm meeting her again tomorrow," Yami says.

"You guys didn't finish today?" Yugi asked, puzzled. Yami was gone for several hours. Surely, the reporter would have gotten all the answers she needed.

"No. I don't think we did. We just got started," Yami says and turns to leave. Yugi watched his brother with an even more confused look. With a shrug, he sat back down. He noticed the smile his brother had. It pleased him to see Yami smile again, even if he didn't know why. Yami would tell him when he was ready.

~:~

Anzu sighed happily as she exited her bathroom and released a large amount of steam that had gathered from her shower. She dried her damp hair as well as she could before taking a seat at her vanity and plugging in her hair brush. With her left hand, she opened up an entertainment news site on her Ipad. She continued to dry her hair as she waited for it to load. Once she saw the page load out of the corner of her eyes, her eyes went to the screen. Anzu felt her jaw drop in surprise.

On the small screen was a picture of her ex-, Motou Yami, with an ivory skinned woman. "**No Longer Single?" **was in large, bold letters as the title of the article. Quickly, she clicked the link, forgetting her hair.

Once it loaded, her eyes scanned the article quickly. She stared at the picture of Yami dressed as casually as she had ever seen him in a tee shirt, dark jacket, and dark jeans. Her eyes zeroed in on the woman at his side. She didn't know her.

She wore a black, short sleeved A-line dress that ended above her knees with her midnight hair in large ringlets. There were picture of her laughing, him smiling, them eating ice cream, her placing some sort of chain around his neck, and the list went on.

Although they had been broken up for well over a month, it still aroused feelings of hurt and jealousy to see the pictures. Who was she? It was out of place for her to question Yami on who she was. She was no longer his girlfriend. They barely even spoke. They only interacted for Yugi's sake. She was still close friends with Yugi and Yugi was his brother. But none of this curbed her curiosity.

~:~

Today was her last day.

Tomorrow, she would leave for an 8:30 flight back to New York. Her time back home had been more pleasant than she thought it would have been. She had spent much needed time with her family. Not even the pictures of her and Yami circulating could dampen her mood.

Speaking of Yami brought another smile to Kagome's face. She was currently finishing up her hair for her last night out with him. They would end heir fun where it started; in the same restaurant they met in. He had promised her dinner with the excuse of wanting to be the last person she saw before she left.

Tonight, Kagome didn't mind wearing one of the outfits Sango had bought for her. She wore a strapless, peach, satin trim lace dress with a black band around the waist that ended mid-thigh. With an excited smile, she grabbed her clutch and heels before heading towards the door.

~:~

Yami sat at the exact table where he had first met his date. He had spent the last several days spending as much time as he could with Kagome before she left. She was like no one else he had ever met. He was ready to give up on meeting any one close to his type. But after meeting Kagome, he was sure that no one would ever come so close again.

"Am I late?" Kagome asked and took the seat across from him. Yami smiled at her and shook his head. "That's good news."

"What can get you?" the hostess asked, this time refusing to look at the pair. Yami's eyes never left Kagome while she stared back at him. The hostess resisted the urge to slump her shoulders in defeat. "I'll give you a minute then."

Kagome and Yami immediately dived into conversation, forgetting the rest of the world. The air between them was charged and electrified. The lighting in the restaurant had been dimmed just enough to leave the atmosphere feeling sensual.

Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks when Yami's hand covered hers on top of the table. He waited until her eyes landed on his to speak. "You look gorgeous tonight," he says. Just when she had gained control of her rapidly beating heart and the butterflies in her stomach…

Even in the dimness of the restaurant, his warm violet eyes seemed to bore into her own, willing her to hold his hand and enter the safety of his presence. Kagome downed the rest of her water, but kept her hand in contact with Yami's. Everything was perfect.

~**LEMON~LEMON~LEMON~LEMON~LEMON**~

In a rush of movements, Kagome retrieved her room key from her purse. She fumbled with it for some time, barely focusing on the task at hand. She took deep steadying breaths to distract herself from where Yami was placing soft kisses on her neck. Finally getting the door opened, she quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

As soon they were in the dark confines of her hotel room, they made their way to each other, the attraction magnetic. Yami captured her lips with his own, his hands roaming her body from her thighs to her hips and back. He removed his shoes one at a time, barely allowing her to move away long enough to remove her own.

Once her shoes were off, Kagome pulled Yami by his shirt into her room and shut the door for extra privacy. Immediately, he had her pressed against the wall with his hands, once again roaming her entire frame. Kagome made the effort to remove his jacket and run her fingers through his hair. His right hand grasped the back of her thigh to pull her closer while he pressed himself closer to her core.

They remained so close that one might have mistaken them for one body in the dark. Only the sounds of feminine moans and the removal of clothes could be heard. Although neither had consumed any alcohol, both were drunk of the ecstasy of it all. Once she had Yami shirt unbuttoned and off, she took that time to run her fingers over his torso. He was perfectly sculpted and lean, not an ounce of fat anywhere. Feeling even warmer than ever, Kagome pulled away from him to mumble something into his ear. "Bed," she commanded and pointed behind him.

Yami let out a grunt to signal that e had registered what she had said. Lifting her by her thighs, he carried her over to the soft mattress before collapsing on top of her. Slowly, his fingers dance on the soft skin of her abdomen. He pulled her dress over her head his lips latching onto an erect nipple. Kagome moans softly and tips her head back, giving him better access.

She barely registered how much her fingers were shaking as she unbuckled his belt and removed it. She unzipped his pants as he switched to her other breast. "Yami, now. Please," She pleaded in a throaty moan. Her mind was so hazy at the moment that she barely noticed when he opened her legs and removed her underwear. He lowered himself until the tip of his member entered her.

Yami groaned loudly and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She was perfect. Yami pressed his lips against hers again and, his arms around her frame and pulling her closer. She kissed him in return, relishing in the feel of his lips. He was gentle, yet commanding at the same time. Yami moved slowly, but found it difficult to move at that pace for very long. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. He took that as his hint to move faster.

He moved faster and harder, his hands moved to her hips to get better access. Kagome moaned louder as the feelings of lust and ecstasy overcame her more. She began to move her hips on her own, meeting each of his movements which left his hands free to travel her body. Yami began to kiss her neck, his breathing becoming erratic as he came closer to his climax.

Kagome's nails scraped against his back, but he was ignored the pain. Every touch, kiss, or caress he gave her was the most exquisite feeling and all she could do was desire more from him. "Yami!" She arched her back as the pleasure overcame her, finally reaching her climax. He too reached his climax and continued to move his hips several more times to ride out the feeling before stilling in his movements. After some time, he removed himself from her body and fell to his side, panting heavily. Kagome rolled over to lay at his chest, her arm landing on something cool to the touch. She lifted her head lazily to see that he wore the exact same cartouche she had picked out for him with his middle name inscribed on it. She wanted to question him on it, but was feeling the effects of sleep take over her. She would ask him in the morning.

~:~

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the feel of a warm sheet around her and a cold bed. She searched for her lover, her mood quickly taking a down turn. She sat up gloomily before looking to the alarm clock the hotel provided. 10:32 blared on the screen. She let out a groan and held her hands in her head.

"By the time I had woken up, it was already nine."

Her head snapped up to see Yami standing by the windows with a cup of something warm in his hands. Kagome smiled happily at seeing standing so nonchalantly. Anything as better than him leaving. He turned to her with a smirk. "I guess I'll have to catch a later flight," Kagome says with a shrug.

"That won't be necessary. You quit your job this morning," Yami says and takes a seat next to her on the bed. Kagome gives him a stunned look.

"What? No I didn't," she denies.

"Actually, you did. Your boss called and I answered for you. She wished that you would have given her two-weeks' notice, however," Yami says. Kagome stares at him dubiously. He quit her job for her!? "You don't honestly think I would let you leave after all his. You are mine," he says and places a kiss to her hand. Kagome felt her face along with the rest of her body eat up. She made sure to carefully put his cup of coffee on the night stand before pulling him under the sheets with her.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I think next time, I'll try a Atem/Kagome one-shot. See you next time!

Edited: 3/14/13


End file.
